


Angel Rays

by taybow48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottoming from the Top, Complete, DeanCas - Freeform, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Engagement, Familial Abuse, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Isolation, Legends, Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Dean Winchester, Plot, Plot Twists, Prince Castiel, Prophecy, Protective Dean Winchester, Samulet, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Dean, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 10.000-30.000, Wordcount: 5.000-15.000, cas - Freeform, dean/cas - Freeform, destiel au, dragon - Freeform, fairytale, fairytale AU, powers, prince cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taybow48/pseuds/taybow48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following his childhood dream, Dean sets off on a journey to free the isolated princess from her tower.  However, when he arrives at the castle to rescue the princess, he realizes that the legend deciphered a few of the details wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Angel Rays

“Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there lived a princess,” the young woman spoke softly. A young, wide-eyed child cradled against her as she read the words aloud and showed the beautiful pictures to the little dreamer. “And in the darkest room in the tallest tower, she spent her days alone.”

Lowering the book, she tilted it slightly so the picture was expanded. The image showed a magnificent castle residing against the side of a huge, snow-tipped mountain. The stained glass windows in the halls were dim, yet in the highest tower a yellow beam illuminated from the only window. A silhouette appeared from within. 

“Mommy?” the child questioned. “Why is that person all alone in the tower? Doesn’t someone love them the way you love me?”

A small smile pulled at her lips as the curious face below her looked up expectantly. 

“You’re gonna have to wait and see, Dean,” she whispered playfully. 

He huffed, but quickly settled back in as Mary continued the story. She read all about the brave knight in shining armor that set off on a quest to save the imprisoned girl. He had to fight a fire breathing dragon and break enchantments, but, in the end, he climbed the castle walls and rescued the princess. 

“And they lived happily ever after,” she giggled and planted a tender kiss into Dean’s soft blonde hair. “The End.” 

“What?” Dean squinted at the picture of the knight and princess striding into the sunset. “That can’t be the end! They just found each other! What happens next?” 

“That’s up to you,” Mary whispered. “Now, it’s time for bed!”

Throwing his arms around her neck, Dean slumped against her. 

“But, Mom!” Dean whined. “Just one more story! Please!” 

Slowly, she pulled him from her body and tucked him under his favorite, tattered blanket. Leaning down, she nuzzled one more kiss against his forehead.

“Okay, it’ll be short, but you have to promise that once I tell you, you’ll go to sleep.”

His eyes lit up. “Promise!”

“So,” Mary started. “The story I just read to you is based off a true story, Dean. But the ending hasn’t happened yet, and no one knows what is going to happen.” 

Dean tilted his head to the side as he processed and listened to this new information.

“Somewhere out there, a little girl is trapped in a tower, and, hopefully, one day, a brave man will rescue her,” she sighed sadly. “So while you dream tonight, Dean, why don’t you think of your own ending to the story.”

Without saying a word, Dean nodded; then, he shut his heavy eyes. 

“Goodnight, Dean,” she muttered in the dark. “Mommy loves you.”

“I love you, too,” Dean whispered back as he faded into sleep.

\--

TWENTY YEARS LATER

\--

“Jeez, I think you’ve mapped out every castle in the entire universe by now,” Sam complained as he shifted through drawings on the table. “Dean, the story is just that: a story.”

A smile stretched across Dean’s joyous face as he rummaged through his compilation of legends, scrolls, and papers regarding the trapped princess.

“Sammy! I’ve already figured it out!” Dean replied happily. “Years of searching, and, now, I know where the tower is! This is what I’m meant to do with my life. I just know it. I was made to find and save this girl.”

Dean shuffled around the room throwing shirts, pants, and other items into a beat-up, leather satchel lying open on the floor. He rolled up the map and placed it beside the bag. 

“Okay, Dean, sure, but what if you get there, and, well, you don’t find what you’re looking for?” Sam whispered quietly. 

“She’ll be there,” Dean retorted confidently. “She will. I can feel it.”

“I just.. I can’t just let you leave and go on this journey all by yourself!” 

“Yes, you can,” he exhaled. “I must do this alone.”

Sighing, Sam reached into his pocket and removed a badly wrapped object. 

“Here,” he said as he held the gift out for Dean. “This is for you.”

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, Dean carefully peeled back the tissue to reveal a necklace. Running his fingers along the black string, he admired the necklace’s golden charm of a face with protruding horns. 

“Wow,” Dean gasped. “I love it. Thank you, Sammy.”

Sam nodded as Dean looped the necklace around his neck. It fell perfectly against his black shirt. Still smiling, Dean snapped his bag shut and hoisted it upon his shoulder. 

“It’ll keep you safe,” Sam said surely. Then, he pulled his big brother into a tight hug. “Good luck, Dean. I’ll see you when you get back.”

Following Dean to the door, Sam watched from the doorframe as Dean strutted happily into the spring sunshine and toward his dream.

\--

After walking for almost half a day, Dean decided to stop at a pub and inn in the town of Arabore. The dirty alleys and roads were muted since the sky had darkened to a deep purple, and the stars were beginning to shine. 

The putrid smell of the alley was forgotten as Dean pushed the heavy wooden door open. The pub was filled with hooded figures, bristly women, and many, many drunken bodies. Creating an upbeat melody, a fiddler played from the back corner. 

Sliding between people, Dean ultimately plopped himself down at a barstool. 

“What can I get you, m’dear?” asked an aged woman from behind the counter.

“Just something cheap,” Dean replied as he fished for some coins from his pocket. 

Within moments, a plate of bread, cheese, and boiled eggs were placed in front of him as well as a mug of cider. 

“Thanks,” Dean smiled. As he ate and drank, he listened to the wail of the crowd each time the fiddler started a different tune. 

Eventually, he scrounged up the last of his meal; then, asked for a place to sleep. Swiftly, the barkeep pointed him towards a staircase where Dean quickly followed. As Dean ascended the staircase, a young man flashed him a smile and wink before he pushed open the inn’s door.

As the bell chime signaled his entrance, the woman sitting behind the desk didn’t look up from her cards.

“Uh, hello, ma’am. I need a place to sleep until dawn,” Dean said. 

“I know,” she replied in undertone. “You need to rest for the long journey ahead of you.”

“I’m sorry?” Dean blinked. “Do we know each other?”

“No, but I know you,” she said with a smile. Finally, she looked up to him and her eyes shown bright even though they were a dark shade of brown. “Dean Winchester.”

Casually, Dean held up his hands in compliance. 

“You have me at a disadvantage,” he grinned.

“Oh settle down, boy, and let me look at you,” she ordered. Lifting herself from her seat, she approached him. “My name is Missouri Moseley. I’m the best psychic around.”

“Awesome, hi,” Dean responded. 

Quickly, before he could object, she reached down and grabbed his hand. Her touch was warm and comforting. As she ran a finger across his palm, her eyes fluttered closed. 

“Oh,” Missouri whispered. She opened her eyes. “I’ve been waiting for this time to come! Finally, there is going to be an ending for the legend.”

Dean nodded and a smile threatened to rise at the corner of his lips. 

“Don’t think it will be so easy, Dean. You are going to be put through many tests and challenges. And you are going to learn more things about the world over these next few days than you could ever imagine,” she foretold. “Also, you are going to find out more about yourself. Don’t shy from it. Embrace your story, Dean, and it will embrace you.” 

Then, she dropped his hand. “I have a room for you in the back.”

“Huh?” he asked confused. “A room? What tests? What don’t I already know?” 

“Honey, I could fill many thick, heavy books with things you don’t know. Anyway, here’s your key, the room is off the back hall and too the right,” she replied handing him a shiny brass key. She winked. “It’s the only room with a soft blanket.”

Then, with a hard shove to the back, Missouri pushed Dean towards his temporary room before Dean could ask more questions or even mumble his thanks. 

As he settled on to the thin mattress, he let his thoughts of his journey consume him. He only had a few more towns to pass through before he found the forest the princess’ tower was located. He turned over the words Missouri said to him. He thought of the first time he would see the princess. He didn’t know what she looked like, but he could guess her appearance from the images in his storybooks. Long, blonde hair and deep green eyes. 

Thinking of the lost princess, he drifted slowly to sleep wrapped up in a blue blanket that felt much like the one he had as a child. 

A few days passed, and Dean continued walking. He met few people along his way, but, most of the time, he tried to avoid contact. Blisters were rubbed into his ankle and toes from his sweaty boots, and mosquitoes had taken their fair share of blood from his body. However, Dean kept a quiet smile low on his face as he trekked through each town and lessened the distance between him and the tower. 

Finally, after a week of travelling, Dean came to the edge of the Dark Forest. Thankfully, the name was mostly created to keep townsmen from chopping the trees down to make houses. In the past decade, many people have come to learn the forest, and were surprised by how beautiful, spectacular, and healthy the woods were in comparison to many others. Even so, most people didn’t dare go farther than a mile into the woods due to the rumors that a dragon lived deep within the forest. 

Pulling the map out of his bag, he took one more glance before he trudged into the forest. Only one more day until he met and saved the person he’d been dreaming about since he was a child. 

The woods were thick with beautiful green foliage and tall, elegant trees that created a canopy above him. As he pushed deeper and deeper into the forest, the ground became solid beneath him and the air became refreshingly clean. He admired the small animals and birds foraging on the forest floor. The sun streamed in angel rays through the leaves so high above him. Overall, Dean was awe-struck by the forest. It was thriving and incredibly alive.

Eventually, Dean came upon a shallow stream, so he stooped low to drink the clean water. He sat down against a large tree and pulled some bread from his bag. As he gnawed on his food, he flipped through a small book of the legends he brought with him. 

A rustling in the bushes caught his attention. Slowly, he lifted his head from the passage he was reading, put his belongings back in his satchel, and looked up at the noise. Then, he heard the growl. 

Dean slowly rose to his feet and slipped his bag over his shoulder before walking backwards into the stream to cross it. He took each step carefully and cautiously. Right, left, right. Then, his foot slipped causing him to momentarily lose his balance. 

Seizing the moment, a grey wolf hurdled from behind the brush, and Dean frantically turned and ran in the opposite direction through the stream. His footfalls splashed through the water as he sprinted away from the danger. At first, the wolf was hesitant to step into the surging water, but its predatory skills won out as it pounced into the small river after Dean. 

He could hear the animal snarling behind him when it began to gain on him. Dodging trees and moving his arms as fast as his legs, Dean’s heart pounded against his chest from fear and adrenaline. He slipped his bag from his shoulder, turned and smacked the wolf causing it to lose its momentum. 

Forcing his gaze forward, Dean’s eyes widened when he saw a bridge and the rusted iron gate that stood between him and the castle. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he saw the wolf begin to sprint after him again. His body pulsed with an extra kick of adrenaline as he pounded towards the slightly opened gate. Reaching forward, Dean pushed it open, but the wolf caught the back of his right calf in his teeth. A yell erupted from Dean’s lungs before Dean could successfully kick the animal back and close the fence between them. 

Before falling to the road, Dean latched the hook to lock the gate. The wolf snarled from behind the rot iron once it realized it wouldn’t be able to get through. It threw itself against the gate a few times before sauntering back into the forest. 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and grunted as he dragged his right leg in to examine the damage. He withdrew one of his shirts from his duffle, ripped it, and tied it tightly around the punctured flesh. 

“That’ll do for now,” he murmured as he rolled his pant leg back over the wound.

For a few moments, he laid sprawled out on the road as he caught his breath. After a while, he tilted his head back and opened his eyes. He could see the tower upside down from this view, and he smiled. 

This was it. His whole life preparing for this, and he was nervous. His stomach flitted within him and his heart began to race against his chest again. 

Carefully, he lifted himself and stood up. Gingerly, he placed some weight on his right leg, and the pain was bearable. Thankfully, the wolf’s teeth did not sink fully into his skin; however, he still needed to clean the wound properly lest it get infected. 

Walking along the stone bridge, Dean kept his eyes fixated on the tower. There was a light within, but, unlike the photo in his storybook, a figure did not appear in the window frame. His eyes trailed over the tower. The structure was enormous. It was completely made out of grey stone, and, overtime, vines began to stretch up the sides of the building. The roof came to a fine point with a spire erected at the center. As Dean continued walking, the tower eventually became hidden behind the castle’s main entrance.

Reaching the castle door, he pushed against the solid, wooden doors until they opened with a creak that echoed throughout the nave. It was empty and dark except for the light spilling through the clerestory windows. Silently, Dean ambled through the hall and took the stairs he knew would lead him to the second story and, according to the castle plans he’d studied, the tower’s entrance. 

His footfalls repeated back to him through the otherwise silent hallways. As he walked through the corridors, he admired the immense space that the groin vaulted ceilings created. Enormous columns supported the roof while tapestries adorned the walls between them. 

Dean’s breath caught when he noticed the yellow light peeking out from underneath yet another thick door. His heart hammered as his touch ran along the face of the door. Gradually, he pressed the entry open. He was flooded with light, and he trembled in anticipation. 

Taking to the staircase, he began to climb each step that followed the cylindrical shape of the tower walls. The rock was firm and steady unlike his shaking hands on the railing. 

Finally, he paused in front of the final door. The final separation between him and the one person he’d devoted his entire youth to find. 

“This is it,” he whispered to himself. 

He took a deep breath. Then, after knocking on the door, he gently pushed it open. 

“Hello?” he announced as he entered the room. “Anybody home?”

He heard the door close behind him as he walked towards the middle of the room. The chamber was larger than he thought it would be. In fact, there was even a room branching off of this main living area. 

His observations were cut short when he heard a creak in the floorboard from behind him. Turning sharply, Dean had just enough time to deflect a jab followed by a kick that were aimed at the pressure points of his body. He stumbled back at the force of the contact, and raised his hands in preparation for a fight. 

“Who are you?” Dean gasped. 

The man before him threw a punch and uppercut that Dean blocked; however, he felt his feet give beneath him as he was tripped and forced to his knees. He grunted in defiance as a hand pushed through his short blonde hair and tilted Dean’s face up to the man above him. 

“I should be asking you the same thing,” the man replied lowly. 

Feeling defeated, Dean raised his hands in surrender to the skilled man before him. The grip loosened in his hair; then, he let go with a light force pushing him back to the ground. Dean winced as he stumbled back. His hurt leg was twisted beneath his body. 

Dragging a chair from behind him, the man pointed to it. 

“Sit,” the man commanded. 

With effort, Dean forced himself to sit up and pull himself into the expertly carved chair. He felt his limbs feel wobbly at the realization that he was too late overcame him. He had devoted his life to saving someone who had already been saved.

Sitting in the chair, Dean watched as the man paced quietly in front of him. He had dark, messy hair, deep blue eyes, and a bit of stubble along his jawline. This stranger stroked his chin in confusion as he eyed Dean for what felt like hours. 

Annoyed and upset, Dean rolled his eyes. 

“Well, are you just gonna look at me all day?” 

The man’s eyes narrowed at him as he closed the distance between them. His face came inches from Dean’s. Feeling violated, Dean turned his head. 

“Ever heard of personal space?” he spat out. 

“Who are you?” the man finally questioned recoiling out of Dean’s immediate space. “You aren’t a soldier. Or a looter. Why are you here? How did you find me?” 

“I came here to save the princess, but I see that’s already been done,” Dean replied. “So, we can call this one big misunderstanding. Now, let me go.”

“What do you mean, ‘princess’? There is no princess here,” the man stated and shook his head. 

“No princess? The legend says that a little over twenty years ago, a child was locked away here,” Dean trailed. 

For the first time, his captor’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open before closing again. 

“Who are you?” he repeated. 

“Dean Winchester.” 

Sighing, the man pulled another chair and sat opposite of Dean.

“Hello, Dean,” he said thickly. “I’m Castiel, and I believe that I’m the child you are searching for.”

A sarcastic smile itched at Dean’s lips. “That’s not possible. The legend says princess.” 

Castiel’s shoulders shrugged. “Sorry to disappoint you, but the legend is incorrect.” 

A few minutes of silence passed between them as Dean learned to accept this new information. This changed everything he had ever believed in. As he thought it over, the blue eyes in front of him seemed to peer right through to Dean’s soul, and he worried at the constant lingering stare that Castiel bore into him. 

“Alright,” Dean exhaled. “So, when do you want to leave?” 

Brow furrowed, Castiel tilted his head. “Leave?”

“Yeah, I’m here to rescue you, so when do you want to leave?”

The man before him shook his head slightly. “Though I appreciate your concern, I cannot leave this tower, Dean.” 

This time, Dean was confused. “What do you mean? Of course you can! What you can’t do is live here all alone for your entire life.”

Castiel pushed his face through his hands. “You should leave. Go, I assure you I am perfectly safe here.” 

Dean felt his heart lurch in his chest. He couldn’t leave knowing that this human being was abandoned and unloved in this cold, empty castle. 

He crossed his arms. “No. Not unless you come with me.” 

“Dean, I said no!” Castiel almost growled. “Now, go.” 

Then, with no warning, he stalked off and entered the only other room in the tower. 

Stunted, Dean sat still in his chair as he worked out his situation. He could leave like Castiel told him to, and Castiel would eventually die here. Alone. Or Dean could stay and, hopefully, convince him to face the world. 

After a long while of thinking, Dean’s stomach began to voice its own opinion. Suddenly, he realized how hungry he was, so he clamored out of his chair and to the cupboard he believed held Castiel’s pantry. Working his way through the man’s cabinets, Dean found enough supplies to cook a decent meal. 

He quickly folded flour, eggs, salt, and other ingredients together to form a doughy substance. Then, he rolled it out and cut it into strings. From a pail by the window, Dean poured some water into a kettle and placed it above the burning fire. Once the water began boiling, he threw the pasta into the water. 

The fresh pasta cooked incredibly fast, so he pulled the pot from the fire and set it aside to cool. From the windowsill, he grabbed two tomatoes, diced them, and added them into a bowl along with some spices he found in one of the jars. To his surprise, he found a round block of cheese that he sliced into thin strips. 

By the time he was straining the water from the pasta into another pail, Castiel’s bedroom door opened. Slowly, he emerged from behind the door, and uneasily made his way to where Dean had started cooking.

“What are you still doing here?” Castiel asked curiously, but not unkindly. 

“Cooking, obviously,” he replied lightly. “Hungry? I’m starving.” 

Reaching above Dean, Castiel pulled down a bowl and a plate from the cabinet, and, from a side drawer, he fished out a fork and a spoon. 

Dean watched Castiel carefully as he walked over to a small table where the two chairs used to sit. He placed the dishes on the table; then, pulled the chairs to their rightful places at each side. 

“All done,” Dean announced as he followed Castiel to the table with the bowl of pasta. 

“I only own one set of tableware,” the man mumbled. 

“That’s fine, I’m not picky,” Dean ensured as he nudged Castiel’s shoulder gently with his own. 

The touch felt electrifying and new. It was an odd sensation. Their first civil contact. Dean had spent his whole life imagining what the princess would look like or how he’d kiss her if they fell in love, yet here he was in a tower with another man. It was the complete opposite of everything he’d ever dreamed of; however, he wasn’t as disappointed as he should’ve been. Just because his princess turned out to be a man didn’t mean he stopped caring for the abandoned child he had grown up aspiring to find. Castiel was still the person he had spent his life striving to save. So Dean was going to save him.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Castiel nudged him again. 

“Huh?” he shivered from the contact. “Uh, yeah, of course. Would you like the bowl or plate?”

“Bowl,” he replied as he held it for Dean to scoop a portion of the pasta into his dish.

After they had both been served, they sat to eat together at the table. Dean awkwardly waited for Castiel to take the first bite before he tasted his own cooking. The satisfying moan that Castiel breathed out made Dean relax and smile with pride.

“Good, huh?” Dean suggested as he took a forkful of his own pasta and ate it. 

“This is excellent,” Castiel smiled and ate another bite. 

“I’ve had lots of practice cooking for my little brother,” Dean answered in conversation. “Though he’ll eat pretty much anything since he’s about as tall as a house.”

“My brother liked sweets better than actual food,” Castiel continued as he slurped up a few noodles. 

“Yeah? What about you? Do you like chocolate?” Dean asked. “Or pie? That’s my favorite!”

“I like chocolate, but I’ve never heard of pie.”

“Oh, man! Pie is the best thing in the world!” Dean exaggerated. “There are so many flavors. My favorite is cherry, but there are all kinds: pecan, blackberry, apple…”

“That sounds wonderful, Dean,” he said longingly. 

“Well, one day, I’ll take you to this bakery where I grew up, and you can try one of each flavor,” Dean promised.

Castiel’s smile dropped a bit, but Dean could see the wheels turning in his head and the stubborn facade cracking. 

“Would you like some water?” Castiel interrupted as he rose and walked to the pail of water by the windowsill cabinets. 

“Sure, that’d be great.” 

Once Castiel returned with two glasses of water, Dean scraped up the last of his pasta and sat back in his chair to sip on his drink. Finishing his own food, Castiel mirrored Dean’s actions.

“Dean,” he whispered. “Tell me about how you grew up.” 

Smiling, Dean began talking about how he loved Lawrence, the small town where he was born and raised. He talked about his mother and how much she loved him and Sammy. He recalled the times Uncle Bobby took Sam and Dean to pick blackberries in one of the open pastures. He told Castiel about the time he was attacked by a beehive when he accidently knocked it down while climbing out of a tree. He retold stories from his childhood that made Castiel laugh and some that made him sad. Occasionally, he would ask Dean to explain something further like the rules to kick-the-can or to describe what cat’s fur felt like. They sat for hours as Dean reminisced about his youth, and Castiel soaked in every word.

“What about you?” Dean asked. 

He shrugged. “I don’t have any stories to tell.” 

“Okay, what about hobbies? I mean what do you do all day cooped up in here?”

“I read, mostly,” Castiel said withdrawn. 

“Come on, Cas, talk to me.”

“There’s honestly not a whole lot to tell,” he sighed. “My mom died after my childbirth, and my father abandoned my two older brothers and me after she died. When I was six, Lucifer moved me here after…”

Castiel’s expression melted into a sudden look of sadness. Reaching a hand out, Dean placed it on Castiel’s shoulder for support. Dean knew what it looked like to remember a painful, suppressed memory.

“Hey, it’s okay, you don’t have to…”

“After Gabriel died,” Cas drew in a deep breath, and Dean slowly dropped his hand. “Well, I’ve been here ever since, and Lucifer visits to bring me food, new clothes, and books. And his company,” Castiel stated. Then, his brow furrowed in a sudden realization. “You’re the only person I’ve ever told any of this, Dean.” 

“I’ll keep it safe,” he grinned. 

Cas looked at his palms, smiled, and stared back at Dean. 

“Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul?” Castiel inquired.

Dean nodded and crossed his fingers. “Promise.”

Leaning in toward Dean, Castiel’s voice was faint. “I don’t like Lucifer’s company, and I certainly don’t like it here, Dean. However, there are reasons why I must stay—no matter how much I want to go with you.” 

Dean blinked slowly. “What reasons?” 

A few moments passed, and Castiel opened his mouth to answer before he tilted his head. 

“Lucifer,” he breathed.

“That’s not a reason,” Dean insisted, but Castiel was suddenly standing and pulling Dean up from his chair. 

“You have to hide, quickly!” Castiel hissed as he pushed Dean towards the door Cas sulked behind earlier. “You have to go, now!”

Shoving Dean through the door, Cas turned to put the dishes by the dirty water pail. The footsteps were getting closer. He pushed the chairs in and straightened the rug as the entry way pushed open. 

“Hello, Castiel,” a voice greeted.

\--

The room Dean was pushed in to was Castiel’s bedroom. There was a deep brown wardrobe on one side of the bed, as well as a matching desk and bookshelf on the opposite wall. 

Stepping lightly, Dean moved to Cas’ desk and peered at the piles of paper. There were open books with tabbed pages, sheets of writings, poetry, and stories. As Dean carefully sifted through each paper, sketches emerged. In the margins of Castiel’s pages, he had drawn roses, eyes, and beautiful landscapes. 

A murmuring noise and a thud caught his attention, so he stumbled back towards the door and listened through the keyhole. He could hear two voices. 

“Suppress it, Castiel. Lock it away. Remember what happened with Gabriel? That was your fault because you are weak.”

Dean could practically hear Cas’ heart sink as he replied, “I know.”

“No, I don’t think you do,” the stranger’s voice hissed. 

Dean heard a crack; then, a groan erupt from Castiel. His heart started pounding, and he reached for the doorknob. 

“No,” he heard Castiel mutter. His heart froze. Dean knew that was directed at him. 

“You are pathetic, Castiel. Useless. You are never going to leave this tower.”

Voice low, Lucifer chanted something quick and eerie in a dense language. Dean could hear Cas’ reluctance. His agony sifted through the air Dean breathed. His grip tightened on the doorknob, every fiber of his being willing him to stay still. Finally, the words stopped and so did Castiel’s cries. 

“Just so you don’t forget that I have you tethered, Castiel.”

When the entry door creaked open and slammed shut, Dean assumed Lucifer left. Immediately, he turned the handle he was still holding and rushed in to the living area. 

“Cas? Cas!” Dean whispered. “Are you alright?”

He hurried over to where Castiel was kneeling on the wooden floor. Dropping in front of him, Dean noticed blood dripping from a gash in his forehead. Ripping a piece of his t-shirt off, he started dabbing at the wound. 

“I’m fine, Dean,” Cas stated.

“You’re bleeding!” 

“I’m fine,” he repeated. 

Then, Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Standing, Cas took the cloth from Dean and dipped it into the water pail. He wiped the blood from his face, and Dean stood and stared at the place in Castiel’s temple where a large cut had just been. Maybe he had imagined it. His brow furrowed. 

“Give me five minutes, then we will leave,” Castiel stated tossing the bloody rag beside the dirty dishes. 

Turning, Castiel strode towards his bedroom with Dean following closely behind. 

“You’re limping,” Castiel noted as he pushed the door open. 

Looking down, Dean rolled up his right pant leg. 

“I forgot to clean it,” Dean muttered. 

Before he could turn back to the makeshift kitchen, Castiel gripped his shoulder tight and spun him towards him.

“There isn’t time, Dean,” Cas said. 

Squinting his eyes, Cas pressed his first two fingers to Dean’s forehead. The touch sent a flurry of heavenly warmth throughout his body. He felt safe and clean. 

“Lucifer knows you are here. I’m sure of it.”

“What do you mean, Cas? There’s no way. He didn’t see me.”

Castiel opened his wardrobe, grabbed a bag, and pulled clothes from the closet. 

“Many things told him you are here. Your bag. The extra dishes. Your scent. Me,” he paused and flitted his eyes to Dean. “You should check your leg,” Cas muttered as he tossed two books into his black satchel. “I’m not at full power.”

Kneeling down, Dean untied the soiled, tattered cloth that he had wrapped around the wolf bite. Smooth skin shown where the teeth shaped wound had been. There wasn’t even a scar for proof of the wound. Dean’s breathing hitched. 

“You healed me,” Dean exhaled.

Castiel let out a sigh of relief. “Good.”

“You healed me,” he repeated.

“Yes,” Cas chuckled. He pulled his bag over his shoulder. “Now, let’s go. We are running out of time.”

Offering a hand to Dean, Cas hauled him to his feet. Then, he dragged Dean behind him as they entered the living area. Grabbing Dean’s bag, he tossed it back to Dean who strung it around his body. 

“Wait, Cas,” Dean gasped and pulled out of Castiel’s grip. “Earlier today, you said you would never leave. What changed your mind?”

A smile hinted at Castiel’s lips. His blue eyes looked deeply into him, and Dean felt his body warm and melt within him.

“You.”

Lacing his fingers through Dean’s hand, he gestured towards the door. Taking the spiral steps two at a time, they reached the bottom of the staircase and crashed through the door. Then, they sprinted down the hall hand in hand. 

“Run all you want, Castiel. You are no match for me. Especially in the state you are now,” the slithering voice hissed throughout the halls. “You think you are clever, but I taught you everything you know.”

Castiel’s hand tightened around Dean’s. He knew what was coming next. 

As they turned the corner to gaze upon the nave, at the bottom of the staircase, Lucifer stood still in the center of the room. His eyes glinted red, and his cloak seemed to wave around him due to an invisible wind. 

“This hardly even seems a fair fight,” the devil whispered. 

Steadying himself, Castiel stopped still. Dean brought his free arm up to clutch at Cas’ upper arm. As he gazed down at his brother, Castiel squeezed Dean’s hand for reassurance before stealing a glance at the man who had come to save him. 

Dean’s eyes widened in horror as Lucifer’s human form began stretching and pulling in different directions. His skin became scales of deep red that shredded the clothes he had been wearing. His neck elongated and wings tore from his back. And in a blink of an eye, the man was transforming himself into the fire-breathing creature Dean only read about in fairy tales. 

Fear coursed through Dean’s body, but the simple feeling of Cas beside him kept his mind at ease. 

“A dragon? You’ve got to be kidding me,” Dean whispered. “Any ideas?”

“Columns,” Castiel murmured back. 

As Lucifer thrashed during his metamorphosis, Dean scouted the castle plan. Columns. Castiel was right. If they could make it to the hypostyle aisles, they could weave in and out of the columns to avoid the dragon and eventually make it to the exit. The dragon’s body definitely wouldn’t be able to fit between the columns, and knocking them down would collapse the building on Lucifer. 

Starting down the stairs, Dean pulled Castiel after him as their feet flew down the stone steps. Fire began spewing from Lucifer’s nostrils as Dean and Cas ran to the safety of the colonnades. 

Just as they hid behind a column, fire erupted on either side of their hiding spot. As soon as it dispersed, they took off to the next column followed by more flames licking at the sides of their bodies. 

Sweat dripped from their foreheads as they dashed to the next column.

“Come now, don’t be shy,” Lucifer hissed between fiery breaths. 

“Two more left,” Dean turned to Castiel. He nodded. 

“You’re going to see Gabriel very soon now, Cassie,” the dragon bellowed. “You can apologize for failing to save him from my wrath.”

Safely at the next column, Cas lowered his head momentarily and sucked in a deep breath. Carefully, the dragon’s head weaved between two columns and turned to spew fire in Castiel and Dean’s direction. 

“Run!” Castiel exclaimed as he pushed Dean towards their escape. 

The fire lapped at their heels as they made it to the heavy wooden entrance way. Pushing against the door, Dean turned his head to see Lucifer’s serpent head stuck between the two columns. He was pulling frantically to free himself. Suddenly, the door opened and they stumbled down more stairs to the bridge. 

Sprinting together, Dean and Castiel ran along the grey cobble stone bridge. Eyes focused on the ironclad gate, Dean decided he definitely preferred the wolf to the beast behind them. 

Sounds of exploding rock erupted, and Castiel practically dragged Dean like a rag doll. Dean could hear Castiel murmuring something under his breath, but Dean was distracted by the threatening sounds emanating from the castle. 

Throwing a glance over his shoulder, Dean saw the first fracture in the castle’s façade. Then, with an enormous crack, the building’s stone was launched into the sky above them as Lucifer, the dragon, began working to free himself from the rubble. 

Rock showered around them, and Castiel used some kind of force to push the boulders away from them. But there were too many. A large chunk crashed into the bridge in front of them causing a gaping hole. The sliding rocks of the bridge loosened beneath Dean’s feet, and he felt his body slip with the motion of the sliding rocks. Losing Castiel’s strong grip, Dean began to fall with the stones. He was going to fall to his death. 

“Dean!” Cas shouted from above him. His hand reached forward and caught his fingertips. Castiel threw himself farther down and his right hand gripped Dean’s left shoulder in a burning grasp. He felt his shoulder sting as Castiel hauled him back on to the crumbling bridge. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean choked out. 

Irrationally, he leaned forward into Castiel. He wanted to kiss him desperately, but the timing couldn’t be more wrong. From behind Castiel’s head, Dean watched in horror as the dragon finally broke the final cage of the castle wall. 

“Down!” Dean commanded as he launched himself at Castiel to topple him backwards on to the bridge. The boulder beside them blocked the fire, but he smelled a singe in the air. Thankfully, Castiel was still solid beneath him.

“What do we do?” Dean whispered. 

Castiel peeked over the rock. Fire ignited in all directions since Lucifer hadn’t spotted them yet. 

“We need to pass the gate. Get you to the woods,” Castiel plotted. “We’re going to have to be fast.” He tilted his head back against the rock. “Ready?” he asked. “Now!”

They both scrambled to their feet and sped to the Dark Forest. They jumped the gap in the bridge and surged onward. The sounds of stomping dragon and collapsing stone created prickling needles against their necks while the looming knowledge of fire sparked through their limbs. 

Standing at the gate, Dean fumbled with the latch. Turning to face the dragon, Castiel yelled as he pushed both hands into the air, gripped his fist, and made a downward motion with his hands. Lucifer fell over the side of the bridge and crashed to the bottom of the ravine in a torrent of fire and flailing wings. 

Freeing the bolt, Dean laughed and shouted at Castiel. “Good one, Cas!” 

“He’ll be back soon,” Cas replied. “Go, Dean!”

“I’m not leaving you here!” 

“You have to!” Castiel yelled. “I’m bound here, and besides, someone needs to distract him to save you.”

“I can’t leave you, Cas,” Dean whispered as he pulled at Cas’ arms towards the open gate.

“I’m doing this for you, Dean. If it was possible, I would go with you,” he said. He drew Dean closer to him. “But the only thing I can do now is make sure you stay alive.”

“Cas, no,” he felt tears begin to sting at his eyes. “I need you.”

“I have a lot of regrets, Dean. Mostly spending my life concealed from happiness and joy. And Love,” he rested his forehead against Dean’s. “But this time, I can do the right thing. I can save you. The person who spent their whole life saving me.” 

Reaching up, Dean grasped Castiel’s hair and kissed him hard. Cas pulled Dean closer as he ran his hands around Dean’s neck. He returned the kiss with equal fervor as his tongue slid between Dean’s lips. He wanted to savor this moment: their first and last kiss. In the distance, he could hear Lucifer’s screech that signaled his impending return, but he didn’t care.

As their kiss deepened, Castiel felt a cool calm overcome him. Then, he could feel the invisible chains dissolving around his concealed dark wings allowing them to manifest. Expanded at their full length, Castiel flexed them and smiled. Pulling away from Dean’s sweet embrace, he dropped his gaze. A glint of gold distracted him, and his heartbeat quickened. 

“Dean!” he almost shouted, all sorrow lost from his voice. “Dean, where did you get that amulet?” 

Opening his eyes, Dean’s expression morphed into confusion. “You have wings?” 

“Who gave you the amulet, Dean?”

“Sam,” Dean recalled. “He said it would protect me.”

Smiling, Castiel leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Dean’s lips. 

“Change of plans!” Cas shouted as he tugged Dean along behind him. 

Wrenching the gate open, Castiel herded Dean through the gate, and followed after him. He could feel Dean’s stare on his giant black wings as Castiel folded the latch upon itself. 

“May I borrow it, Dean?” 

Reaching his hand out, Dean lifted the necklace from his neck and placed it gently in Castiel’s palm. Taking the amulet, Cas held it high against the gate and began chanting in a low, foreign language. 

Lucifer’s clawed talons dug in at the remaining ruins of the castle’s bridge as he heaved himself towards Castiel. The red scales glinted orange in the sun’s direct sunlight. Stretching his scarlet wings to full diameter, Lucifer smiled to reveal menacing teeth before the flame. 

“Cas! You might want to hurry!” Dean shouted from behind Castiel. “We are about to become burnt crisps!” 

Rising to full height, Lucifer coiled back causing his stomach to tinge yellow with oncoming fire. With a confident breath, the dragon belted a fiery tidal wave at Dean and Castiel. 

Dean shut his eyes and grasped Castiel’s idle hand as he waited for the fire to consume them. But it didn’t come. Opening one eye, Dean witnessed the fire detonate against an invisible barrier and fly upwards and outwards from the force of contact. Resonating, the force field burned a cool blue almost matching the color of Cas’ eyes. However, the magnificence of the magic was nothing compared to Castiel. 

As Dean gazed upon Castiel, the air from his lungs failed him. Castiel’s colossal, black wings towered behind him framing his human form. His entire being emanated with a piercing white light and his blue eyes glowed like electric sapphires. Castiel appeared menacing, but his grace exuded confidence, comfort, and love. 

Gasping, Dean recalled the years he had been hoping for the blonde haired princess locked away in the tower that needed saved. He remembered the times he thought he’d be the one to rescue the lost child. Yet, here he was, watching in awe and compassion as the being before him not only saved Dean, but also himself. 

“You look like thunder,” Dean grinned towards the angel as the spell concluded. 

Powering down, Castiel’s wings faded into the background and a smile slipped easily onto his lips. The barricade shimmered against the lowering sun while Lucifer roared and thrashed fire within the cage. 

Cautiously, Dean stepped forward to his companion unsure if their friendship or relationship was different now that imminent death was no longer upon them. Thankfully, Cas strode toward Dean, arms outstretched. 

He collapsed against Castiel as they embraced each other while whispering words of admiration against each other’s skin. Tenderly, Cas slipped the amulet back around Dean’s neck and began kissing any part of Dean that was before him. He kissed his chin, his jaw, his nose, anything as long as it was Dean, Dean, Dean. 

In return, Castiel felt Dean pull him in tighter and place kisses over the skin Dean could reach. Eventually, they rested their foreheads together and exhaled tender laughter at their affections. 

“So,” Dean breathed. “Not trussed up after all, huh?”

“I was, but your kiss freed me,” Cas shined in recollection. “You saved me.” 

Dean blushed. “Nah, we saved each other.” He leaned forward and pressed a brief kiss on Cas’ smile. Then, Dean reached for Castiel’s hand. “Do you want to visit Lawrence? You can stay with Sammy and me for as long as you want. I can’t wait for you to meet him. And you can taste all of Benny’s pies, and meet our demonic cat, Crowley, and we can play kick-the-can, and I can show you the endless pastures, and we can watch the stars, Cas…”

Almost painfully, Castiel withdrew his hands from Dean’s. 

“I can’t, Dean,” Cas faltered. “I can’t always control my powers. You could get hurt. Anyone could get hurt, and it would be my fault.”

“Cas, look around you,” Dean threw his arms around to gesture to the barrier and then to his leg. “You are capable of anything.” 

“And you want me because of that?” Cas shifted his gaze to the ground. “Because I’m an anomaly? A monster?”

Dean tilted his head down to catch Castiel’s gaze. Reaching forward, Dean cupped Cas’ face delicately in his hands and rubbed his thumbs in comforting circles into his cheeks. “These powers don’t confine you, and they certainly don’t define you, Castiel. Besides, you can practice your skills. Learn how to use your gifts. And I will always be right there next to you.” 

Visibly relaxing, Castiel’s features softened and he nodded his head once in agreement. Dean lowered his hands and stepped back. 

“Okay,” Castiel agreed. “Where is Lawrence?” 

“Umm, ‘bout 50 leagues west,” Dean replied with a smile blossoming at the angel before him. “It’s about a six day journey on foot.”

“Dean, do you trust me?” Castiel asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” Dean quipped. 

“Answer the question, Dean, please.”

Dean’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. “Yeah, Cas. Yes, of course I do.”

“Take my hand,” Castiel directed as he offered his hand toward Dean.

A smirk skittered across both of their faces as Dean accepted it.

The world around him twisted and turned. Everything swirled together in a mix of greens, blues, and browns. He felt like he was being squeezed through a tiny hole, being pushed through another dimension. Heart racing, Dean kept a firm grip on Castiel as they plummeted through space. And almost as soon as it started, it ended. His feet landed on firm ground, and his eyes focused. 

Before him stood a deep brown log cabin. Actually, it wasn’t just any residence. It was Dean’s home. Singing birds flew from tree to tree, and busy bees landed on weeds that added a variety of color against the greens sprung up around the cabin. Light grey smoke puffed out of the chimneystack and faded into the deepening sky.

Turning to Castiel, he motioned his head towards the small building. 

“Welcome home, Cas,” Dean beamed.


	2. A Lovely View of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later...

Castiel was sleeping happily in the warm bed he shared with Dean when he felt a light scratch of morning scruff against his neck followed by an open mouth kiss against his jaw.

“Morning, angel,” Dean whispered into his ear. 

Humming in reply, Cas smiled, and turned in to Dean. However, he didn’t want to greet the day just yet. Peaking one eye open, Cas looked up at Dean and shook his head slightly as he wrapped himself tighter in the fluffy blankets. 

“Come on, today is a special day, Cas!” Dean almost begged. Reaching forward, he began peeling back the layers of warmth. “It’s been an entire year!” 

Grinning, Cas opened his eyes and allowed Dean to push the covers from his body. Once Dean freed Cas from the bedding, Cas opened his arms toward Dean so he could collapse on top of him. As Dean gently caressed Castiel, the man under him pulled him closer. Dean’s lips brushed against Cas’ chin and eventually hovered above his lips. 

Beneath him, Dean felt Castiel beginning to grow impatient for his touch. 

“Dean,” Cas growled out. “Kiss me, please, kiss me.”

Agonizingly slow, Dean dipped down, his lips barely there. Needing—wanting—more, Cas groaned into the teasing touch. His tongue slid softly against Dean’s mouth before he pulled himself from the bed to crash their lips together for a deep, passionate kiss. 

Carefully, Dean leaned back and pulled Castiel up with him. Sitting in the space between Cas’ legs, Dean pushed his fingers through Cas’ hair and kissed him until his breath failed him. 

Gasping for air, Dean mimicked Cas’ smile as he nosed against Cas’ cheek. Then, setting himself back a few inches, Dean moved his fingers almost hesitantly. Dropping his gaze, he inhaled deeply. 

“Dean?” Cas asked tenderly as he stroked the side of Dean’s face. 

“Ah, umm, Cas,” Dean stumbled. “I just… hold on, I’ll try to get this out.”

Resting his forehead against Dean’s, Cas breathed in his scent and planted a quick, encouraging kiss at the corner of Dean’s mouth. 

He drew in another breath before sighing it out. 

“Cas—Castiel—Damn, I don’t know where to start,” Dean began. “Well, it’s been one year since we first met, and, umm, we’ve been through so much together, and I was wondering… Well, thinking, umm, hoping…”

With shaking hands, Dean rummaged through his clothes. Cas could feel Dean’s blush against his own skin before he leaned back for Dean to search his pockets. 

“It’s here somewhere,” Dean breathed as he patted down his clothed legs. His hands stilled as he found the small lump he was looking for. “Oh! Here it is!”

With curious eyes, Cas watched as a small, black bag shakily emerged from Dean’s pocket. Reaching out, Castiel rested his hands on top of Dean’s in hope to steady him. 

“Cas,” Dean almost announced. “You are the bravest and wisest person I’ve ever met. You have saved my life, and you have allowed me into your life. Well, Cas, I love watching you wake up every day, and, now, I can’t imagine waking up next to anyone else.”

Opening the drawstring bag, Dean revealed a shining, silver band. 

Cas’ breathing hitched. Then, Dean was sitting alone on the bed.

Hearing the dresser drawer jerk open behind him, Dean turned to see Cas fishing through a variety of clothing that progressively became slung across the floor. Finally, Cas practically slammed the drawer shut before turning back toward Dean with a small box in hand. Almost tripping over his own feet, Castiel crossed the room as he felt Dean’s eyes on him. 

Returning to the bed, Cas sat opposite of Dean.

“You good?” Dean asked sheepishly. 

With a large smile, Castiel nodded. “Please, continue.”

Dean cleared his throat. 

“Well, Cas, I spent my whole life searching for you, and now you’re here. But I didn’t really expect to need you like I do,” Dean admitted. “Cas, I do need you, but I also want you. I want to see you laugh, watch you grow old. I want to see you happy. And more than all of that, more than anything, I want you to know that I, umm… I love you, Cas.”

Beaming, Castiel pulled Dean into a quick, sloppy kiss before pulling back again. Dean relaxed into the embrace as his worries melted away.

“Dean, I love you, too,” he said sincerely. “You came in to my life abruptly and unexpectedly, but I wouldn’t have had it any other way. You never give up on me, you always have faith in me, and I couldn’t ask any more from you.”

Heart practically leaping from his chest from nerves, excitement, and happiness, Dean held the glistening ring up to Castiel as his lips twitched into a smile.

“Can I ask something of you, then?” Dean grinned. “Castiel, will you marry me?”

Smiling widely, Castiel nodded eagerly. “Yes!” 

He leaned forward and kissed Dean’s face, his cheeks, his mouth, his nose, and his forehead while whispering his answer over and over. Eventually, he pulled back and opened the box in his hands to reveal a simple, gold ring. 

“Dean,” Cas smiled. 

Relief flooded Dean’s body. He couldn’t possibly feel happier. He had everything he wanted, and the man he loved wanted him back. 

Chuckling with the elated joy within his beating chest, Dean grasped Cas’ left hand and threaded the ring on to his third finger. Admiring the ring, Cas held it up to show both of them. The silver was layered in wings: crossing and spreading wings around the cylindrical form. The light cast shadows under the wings that made the entire ring look as if it could take off and fly away. 

“It’s perfect,” Cas sighed. 

Tearing his gaze from his symbol of unity, Castiel plucked the gold band from his ring box to slip on to Dean’s finger. 

As Cas laced the band on to Dean’s ring finger, Dean felt a cool wave of divinity pass through him. His eyes fluttered closed as the handprint Cas seared into his shoulder seemed to be caressed by the essence, and his heart embraced by it. He huffed in a deep breath as a smile tickled at his serious expression.

“Are you alright, Dean?” Cas worried. 

“More than alright, Cas,” Dean reassured as he opened his green eyes. 

“Good,” he breathed. “There is grace within this ring, and it fuels an inscription.”

Looking closer at the ring, Dean stared as words began to glow under his gaze. A white light pierced letters around the entire gold band as the comforting, heavenly feeling flowed through him again. 

“A lovely view of heaven,” Castiel recited as he stroked Dean’s hand. 

Catching up, Dean breathed. “But I’d rather have you,” their voices flowed together like honey. 

Dean leaned forward and hugged Castiel tight. 

Falling back on to the bed, Castiel pulled Dean on top of him in a mess of limbs. Dean placed possessive kisses down Cas’ neck and jawline while Cas tugged at the bottom of Dean’s shirt. His hands roamed the tan, freckled skin beneath the fabric. 

“Dean. Dean,” Cas muttered into Dean’s shoulder. “Too many clothes.”

With one hand, Dean pulled the neck of his shirt and slipped the garment off to toss it to the floor. Then, he began unbuttoning the large, soft shirt from Castiel. After undoing each button, Dean placed kisses to the newly revealed skin. Cas sighed and closed his eyes as he pushed his hands through Dean’s short hair. 

Finally, Dean landed a messy kiss on Castiel’s lower abdomen above his boxer shorts and peered up to Cas’ half-lidded eyes. Dean ran his hands across Castiel’s warm, well-kissed skin to remove the fabric from his upper body. 

As he pushed the fabric away from Cas’ shoulder, Castiel sat up and pressed a solid, eager kiss to Dean’s flushed lips. His shoulders reeled back to help Dean completely slide the oversized shirt from his body. Their tongues slid together as Dean sent the light blue tunic after Dean’s own shirt. 

Castiel dropped back to the mattress, and their naked chests were smooth against each other. Threading his fingers through Cas’ hair, Dean saw the glint of his gold ring between the dark locks. He smiled then nipped at Cas’ upper lip. Meanwhile, Cas’ hands wondered to the edge of Dean’s trousers and slipped the tips of his fingers underneath the fabric. Dean groaned at the touch and dropped his forehead against the mattress.

“I want to make this so good for you, Cas,” Dean whispered into his ear sending chills down Castiel’s spine. “What can I do for you? What do you want, Cas?”

Dean hummed; then, nipped at Cas’ earlobe. 

“Dean,” Cas choked out. “Dean, I just want you.” 

“How do you want me, angel?” Dean breathed. “Spread out for you? Maybe I’ll take you in my mouth and swallow you down…”

Castiel’s dick twitched beneath the thin fabric as he groaned out his lover’s name.

“I could make you come without even touching you,” Dean suggested. “What do you want, Cas? Please, Cas, tell me how you want me.”

“I want you,” Castiel repeated. “I want you, Dean, inside me. Want you everywhere.”

Moaning, Dean grinded his hips down against Castiel’s. He could feel their hard lines so close together only separated by two thin pieces of fabric. 

He felt Castiel’s hands slide from his hips to the front of his pants. His deft fingers pulled at the knot and slipped the fabric from Dean’s body. Finding his heavy member, Castiel wrapped a warm hand around it and gently began to tease him with slow, open grip tugs. 

“Ah, shit, Cas,” Dean groaned. 

He sat back on his knees as he pulled down on the fabric around Cas’ waist. He slipped his fingers beneath the cloth and slid it sensually down his legs. As Dean rolled the fabric off, Cas lifted his legs one by one. After the shorts slid off Cas’ hips, Dean could see Cas’ cock curved up against his stomach that caused a wave of want running through his body. His fingers traced against the lines of Cas’ thighs, calves, and ankles as he freed Cas’ sleek figure. Castiel sighed in relief as the rest of their clothing landed on the floor. 

Cas was lying before him. Lips full and parted. Eyes wide with only a small sliver of blue. Knees bent at interesting angles. Arms relaxed by his side. Hands rested against his kiss worn stomach. And the ring’s silver wings winking back at Dean. 

“I could stare at you forever,” Dean whispered. Cas’ eyes fluttered closed then opened again as the words caressed him. 

Dean slid his hand up Cas’ shin and leaned forward to kiss his knee. His lips trailed down his leg pushing warm and wet against Cas’ sensitive skin. As Dean scattered kisses lower and lower, Cas gripped Dean’s hair frantically. Eventually, Dean licked a stripe along the bottom side of Cas’ dick. Arching his back, Castiel pushed his hips up wanting more of whatever Dean would give him.

Lowering his mouth to Cas’ cock, Dean took the head in his mouth as his hand wound loosely along the bottom. Castiel’s eyes fluttered shut and his head pushed back in to the pillow beneath him. Dean’s tongue swirled around him once before he released Cas’ member. 

“Dean,” Cas gasped at the loss of his mouth. 

“Don’t worry, Cas,” he assured with a gentle touch. “Just getting started.”

Grabbing a nearby pillow, Dean placed it beneath Cas’ hips for a better angle. Bending his knees, Cas planted his feet on the mattress. Dean licked his lips. But before becoming transfixed by the view, Dean quickly rose from the bed and reached for a corked bottle on their nightstand. 

He sank between Cas’ spread legs then opened the vile to pour creamy substance on his hand. He rubbed it along his fingers. Placing the cork back on the pot, Dean tossed it aside. Then, he began swirling a finger at Cas’ entrance. He laced a hand around Cas’ dick and gave it two solid pumps before pushing one finger in to the knuckle. Castiel groaned at the intrusion, and the muscle clenched around his finger. 

He let out a series of gasps as Dean’s finger slid deeper. 

“Ah, more, Dean,” Cas exhaled through stuttered breaths. “Need you.”

Granting his wish, Dean pushed another finger in and began to scissor him open. Castiel grunted and began writhing beneath him. Filthy moans escaped Castiel’s lips and set fire to Dean’s cock. Crooking his fingers, Dean brushed against the bundle of nerves. 

Castiel threw his head back and moaned Dean’s name over and over as Dean hit that sweet spot again. Pushing in another digit, Dean watched as Cas trembled before him. His cock leaked pre-come against his stomach as Cas pulled his knees higher to his chest. 

“Dean,” Cas choked out. “Please…” 

Withdrawing his fingers, Dean slicked his already seeping cock with the remaining substance on his hand. Then, he leaned over, and placed a sweet kiss against Cas’ lips as he guided the tip of his cock into Cas’ stretched entrance. As Dean pushed in deeper, Cas' mouth dropped open and his eyes fell shut. 

“Does it feel good, Cas? Having yourself stretched open by me?” Dean muttered against Cas’ cheek. 

Castiel groaned in response; then, he rolled his hips as Dean’s dick became completely sheathed by Castiel. 

“Ah! Cas!” Dean gasped. It felt so good. 

Smirking, Cas wiggled beneath him. 

“Come on, Dean,” Cas rasped out. “Move. Please, move.”

“Always so eager,” Dean grinned as he rocked his hips slowly. 

He delighted in the way Cas’ head fell back against the pillows as his eyes struggled to remain open. Castiel’s hands grasped for Dean’s skin, seeking purchase on the mark Cas singed into his left shoulder. He could feel the silver brush tenderly against his scar. At the connection, Dean felt that sweet, flood of Cas sweep through him in a cleansing motion. He moaned as the feeling seemed to swell pleasure inside him and caused his thrusts to quicken.

Leaning down, Dean kissed Cas. His tongue made parallel actions as he fucked Castiel deep. Dean swallowed Cas’ erotic sounds as he plunged deeper and deeper hitting Cas’ sweet spot with almost every thrust. 

Suddenly, Cas gripped Dean tight and flipped their position. Dean tossed his head back against the mattress and sighed as Castiel took control. He straddled Dean and lifted his hips before sinking onto him again. 

Dean wrapped his hands around Cas’ lean waist and rubbed circles into his hipbones. Then, his fingers brushed along Cas’ swollen cock as Cas continued the rhythm he started. He tightened his grip and began a slow, steady glide around Cas’ dick. Cas’ beautiful mouth dropped open at the attention. 

As Castiel let out a filthy moan, Dean felt his balls tighten at the sound and his fist stopped pumping Castiel’s cock. His eyes squeezed shut as he echoed Cas’ groan. 

“Come for me, Dean,” Castiel commanded as he clenched around Dean’s sensitive dick and rolled his hips faster.

“Oh! Fuck, Cas,” Dean hissed. His body obeyed Castiel as his orgasm tore through his body. He twitched and convulsed as Castiel grinded down against him until he was spent. 

Slowly, Castiel rose off of Dean and plopped onto the mattress as he waited for Dean to catch his breath. Finally, Dean rolled on top of Cas and kissed him deeply. He could feel Cas’ hard cock between them, and he smiled. 

“This was supposed to be about you first, Cas,” Dean whispered as he pecked another kiss against Cas’ lips. 

“I love watching you come undone,” Cas smiled as he slid his tongue into Dean’s warm mouth. “It’s what I wanted.” 

Dean grunted before sliding down to Cas’ curved, needy cock. He nosed against the corner of Cas’ leg then licked some of Cas’ pre-come from his leaking dick. 

“Don’t move,” Dean ordered as he returned to Cas’ body. He felt Cas’ vibrations as he hummed in reply. 

Looking up, Dean winked at Cas as he mouthed against the side of Cas’ balls. He felt Cas’ legs clench, and then relax as Dean sucked and kissed and nipped at the sensitive skin. He moved down and mouthed at Castiel’s stretched hole. He tasted his own come and groaned. 

Castiel’s hands clung to Dean’s hair as Dean began to trail up to Cas’ ignored, red dick against his stomach. Gingerly, Dean took the base in his hand and loosely pumped Castiel’s member. Then, he sunk his mouth around the tip and let his tongue glide flatly across the slit. Dean could hear Castiel moan as a shiver raced across his skin. Dean pulled off with a small pop. 

“I’ve got you so wound up, Cas,” Dean grinned. “Can’t wait to watch you fall apart because of me, because of my mouth wrapped around you.”

Castiel clenched as another moan escaped his lips. 

Slyly, Dean sunk back over Cas’ cock and took him deeper into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat. His hand wound over the length Dean’s mouth couldn’t take; then, he began to bob his head and twist his hand in synchronization. 

“Oh, Dean, yes,” Cas stumbled out between hitched breaths. 

Dean met Cas’ eyes as he hollowed his cheeks around Cas’ cock. He watched as Cas forced his eyes to stay open so he could gaze back into Dean. Dean sucked and gripped firmer, and Castiel’s eyes squeezed shut and his head tilted to the side. 

Knowing he didn’t have much longer until Cas lost it, Dean smiled around Cas’ wet, slippery dick. He gently slid his teeth along the shaft before flicking his tongue out to taste Cas’ salty pre-come. Slowly, Dean pushed three fingers back into Cas’ well-fucked entrance. Castiel whimpered beneath him at the unexpected intrusion, but his groans of pleasure became more erratic. Dean continued worshipping Castiel’s dick while fingering the man beneath him.

His fingers brushed against Cas’ prostate, and he practically screamed Dean’s name at all the sensations happening simultaneously. Encouraged, Dean worked against Cas’ cock and twisted inside Cas until the man was practically shaking underneath him.

Dean’s fingers pumping in his ass and Dean’s mouth bobbing over his cock, Cas felt everything become dizzying from the intensity. He let out jumbled words as his body threw himself over the edge. He cried out as the amazing tingling lit up his entire being causing his body to writhe and tremble as Dean swallowed him down and continued to work him through his orgasm.

Lifting his lips from Cas’ softening cock, Dean withdrew his fingers from Cas’ entrance before slithering up next to Cas’ warm, sweating body. Raising his arm, Cas looped Dean in tight. 

“Heya, Cas,” Dean mumbled into his lover’s neck. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel smiled. 

He leaned over to kiss the top of Dean’s hair. Then, Dean turned and reached for the washcloth they kept on their nightstand. He dipped it into the cup of water sitting there; then, he gently wiped the mess from both of their bodies. After a few minutes of taking care of each other, Dean tossed the washcloth aside and nuzzled back into Castiel’s warm embrace. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispered against Dean’s inviting skin. 

Dean smiled as he twisted to pull the covers up from the bottom of the bed to wrap around them. His arm coiled around Castiel’s body and he pressed a soft kiss to the tip of Cas’ nose. 

“I love you, too,” Dean breathed. His eyes fluttered shut as he leaned forward to kiss Cas gently. “Pancakes for lunch?”

Castiel hummed softly as they both drifted off still wrapped closely to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this whole story as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Kudos and comments much appreciated! :) xx
> 
> also, Cas' ring inspired by this one on etsy: http://www.etsy.com/listing/72503125/angel-wings-ring-angel-wing-fine-silver?ref=market
> 
> (It's so beautiful, check it out!) :)


End file.
